


virtual pleasure

by julien (dxlliances)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Camboy Sehun, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Excessively Shameless, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxlliances/pseuds/julien
Summary: in which bored camboy sehun found his god.





	virtual pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> \- x-posted. un-betaed.  
> \- for hyunju and all your feels for bottom!sehun. i tried to stop myself from letting jongin's username be topqualitymeat i cried. so, peach = sehunnie & kaideus = jonginnie because he is my god.

The door closed behind Sehun with a heavy thud followed by a click, and he was drowned in an almost eerie silence. It was telltale, and the small note plastered to the wall right by the lounge's entrance became unnecessary. His parents had left for god knows where, and he was to fend for himself until tomorrow.

Boredom - that was probably the keyword of Oh Sehun's life, if he had to pick one to describe it.

Used to the busy city life, it wasn't easy for him to fit in here - the hellhole, he insisted, also known as the most beautiful little town, mountains and beaches and all - according to his dear parents. They indeed had a point, but the place was far too quiet to his liking, nothing much to spend time on after school.

He dropped the schoolbag onto the floorboard, sock-clad feet treading across the room and carrying him to the sofa and a pile of plushes he collapsed on much too exhaustedly. Sehun had ignored the way his shirt rode up and wrinkled, it wad actually preferred as it eased the burning need stirring him from within. Face still buried on a pillow and lazy fingers slipping a laptop from under the coffee table, he switched it on with his frame sprawled on the couch, and took a few more moments to be languid in wait for the device to get to functioning mode.

It has been two good months since he started this, and Sehun was still somewhat nervous when his hands did their work, entering the password and opening a private tab from the browser to login to the site that has surpassed even Twitter or Instagram to become the most hit in the history page.

Here comes Sehun's dirty little secret. Just like most boys of his age, he did get curious about porn and take a good adventure through the well-known addresses. It's self-discovery, he assured himself and decided to give every category at least a try. The balance of liking had been quick to lean over gay sex in general, to his terror, and after a while, the common scenes with ordinary plots and relationships had failed to pique his interest, and he moved into the field of longer videos featuring darker themes and more creative dynamics. They got to him and aroused him on another level. The thought about masturbation had crossed his mind several times but they had never succeeded in pushing him to his limit until then.

For some strange reason, Sehun had come to wonder what it would have felt like to have someone watching him - literally, not just the imagination fabricated from the actors' actions and dialogues. Yet, he wasn't in the best conditions to sign up for the risk of being a pornstar. There hardly was parent who would approve of this choice, if not zero, and the chance of him being expelled from school was high, even though Sehun highly believed no one would be able to finish their study with the whole school gossiping about their products of adult movies and, most importantly, he was for sure not the only suffering from these problems.

The solution turned out to be simple. Well, kinda. Since only attention and verbal interaction were craved while the face should remain a mystery, it could be managed with a camera and a microphone, partners not needed. But his action would be live. At that point, the greatest question to linger in Sehun's mind had been whether he had got what it took to draw the eyes towards him for long enough, of they would close the video after a few seconds.

Sehun inhaled deeply with a free hand already unbuttoning the school blouse and shrugged it off, a tad bit rested in such a short time as he glanced at the clock; he was late, but it didn't matter– men would watch him in the end. Actually, he couldn't tell where this confidence even came from. Maybe it was the fact that his live videos have always attracted a remarkable number of viewers since the beginning; they fawned upon his body, they almost went insane at the exposure of his skin, and they sounded like they would break through their own screen if that meant they would get to touch him in flesh.

And, as he opened the live camera (ignoring the booming inboxes), still clad in the uniform (which thankfully was really so plain that it would be hard to figure out the school) but pants unzipped and tugged off invitingly, Sehun turned– the laptop sat by one side of the couch, and his head rested on the other, clothed ass sticking out that it almost filled the screen. His voice was muffled due to the position, but was still audible. "Sorry for taking too long. I got a C- on the essay I had today and I... I accept the punishments you'll give me." He whined, getting on his role the way the majority of them liked: a needy high school student that he truly was and waited for the responses he received continuously, smiling even when he still felt quite empty.

It seemed so difficult for some of his audiences to know what he liked, or just have some kind of inkling that there was something he would love to try; despite him already giving hints away, it looked hopeless as the dings resounded second after second, the comments becoming so ridiculous and dull and blunt and just uninteresting. Then again, he assumed for he has never been one to say no and block others who had gone too extreme or demanding, or even mentioned things he preferred as a beginner, they might've thought that he was just reckless and wild.

Sehun was just about to fulfill one of their requests ('fuck yourself with a pencil, boy'), when he noticed a new name popping up along with a couple of others. But unlike those, this one stood above the others, the words sent somehow making his heart leap erratically.

 **kaideus:** _have you been naughty and not studied properly, little one? you deserve torment. get your clothes off for daddy. i want to see if your pinkish hole is already slick and wet._

He— Sehun could hardly believe it, mouth falling agape as he carefully changed his posture to reread the comment.

The stranger had referred to him as a little one - something no one has ever used on him - and himself as a daddy. Without thinking twice, he cut off the feed, money be damned, to privately chat the unknown man, fingers trembling as he typed up a response.

 **peach:** _let's talk here and continue, daddy._

Afterwards, he opened his camera for this kaideus and settled back to the previous position, slender digits hooking on the waistband of the undergarments before pulling it down to pool around the knees, shamelessly parting both thighs widely for a better view. He was well aware of the rage coming from the viewers for being left hanging, but he wouldn't want to waste the chance with this stranger who seemingly got what he has wanted for months.

There was an odd pause of silence after his message popped on the chat and Sehun started to feel somewhat anxious, emitting all types of vulgar curses under his breaths and frantically checking the connection symbol out; it is working just as fine as ever, so what the hell-

 **kaideus:** _you are so eager._

The reply appeared at the same time with a video chat and he absolutely didn't have his heart pumped up to form a lump in his throat like some insane fanboy, or his cock twitching in anticipation. The stranger had adjusted himself so the upper half of his visage was out of the frame while the toned torso clad in a white dress shirt and the clothed crotch were in, but he could still make out the defined jawline and the alluring plump lips. It was quite a surprise for Sehun, but he remembered it was his first as well. The tip of his tongue darted out to moist the chapped tiers as he wiggled out the pants completely and fumbled with the glorious globes to put his hole on display, discreetly pleading for more from the other.

"Oh, you are already begging to get fucked."

Jesus. Sehun bit back a moan as the latter's voice sounded clear, hoarse and captivating even, as smooth as velvet but as thick as chocolate, spilling dirtiness without any hint of shame—he so wished something would have stuff his mouth and shutting these embarrassing noises over having someone eyeing his naked glory cockily. Ironically enough, his hands were enthusiastic to perform—they danced around his cheeks roughly and groped each mercilessly, spreading them apart then releasing to let them clap together. He kept repeating the process until he nearly doubled over.

"Are you imagining Daddy's fingers spreading you out instead of your own, princess? Or Daddy's tongue fucking into that slick little hole?"

Unexpected yet welcomed, the man also undid his own trousers and pushed the hem off along with the boxers, allowing the cock to spring out proudly. The strong digits encased the base and started to deliberately stroke the length right under Sehun's stare. "You must be craving for Daddy fucking your pretty mouth and choking the living shit out of you. Or are you just so much of a horny vixen that you will bounce on it first?" That damn mouth tugged at the corner to flash a smug smirk and he thumbed the marble-like head teasingly. "Slip it in, little one."

Sehun had never thought of himself as someone so obedient, yet the way this man commanded him had made him forget about that part, his body moving on its own—pliant to follow the instruction and deft fingers playing with the rim of the entrance before sliding one inside. “Daddy...” His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, yet the most honest part within him was screaming for something thicker and bigger—like the cock put on display. A needy moan escaped the swell of his lips as he began to imagine the turgid flesh plummeting into him, or his own grip wrapped around it and—never before did he want to see his watcher’s face like right now. The impending orgasm probably would feel somewhat disappointing if he couldn’t picture what the man looked like.

“I—I want Daddy’s cock in my little hole.” He stuttered, picking up the pace whilst trying to depict the latter’s features behind closed lids. “I want Daddy to choke me with his cock until I couldn’t breathe. Please... Daddy, fuck this little whore of yours the way he should be.” Excited. That was the one word Sehun would use to describe how he felt. the filthiness of this _kaideus_ ’s words clouded his mind with wild thoughts of how easy he could wreck him; spanking him in until his cheeks were a vibrant red color, haughty words that could get him off without a touch—he would be consumed until every nerve in his body was burning with needs.

"Yes, that’s a good boy." The man managed to maintain a steady posture as his eyes were possibly glued on the penetration of a dainty digit into a clenching hole. "Such a slut, aren't you? Asking to have your mouth ruined? Do you know you will look like a total cockwhore with your eyes teary and your lips swollen?"

Jesus, Sehun was astounded to say the least—whether it was from his sheer luck or just how the man had the skill to struck the right chords in him; the wide grin on his face is enough to convey just how satisfied he was. "Do you think you deserve to get fucked until you beg Daddy to stop?" At some point, he must have felt reckless because he guided the camera up a little; Sehun was so caught up in his exclusive type of euphoria and his lewd words that he realized a second too late that the face he had been dying to see was visible on the screen. He only hoped the pause wouldn't be overly obvious as he stared at the latter’s half naked glory.

To say that he was short of gorgeous would still be an understatement. Sehun proudly admitted he was good looking and he paid extra attention to beauties—but this man effortlessly took the cake. And, before he knew it, one particular thrust of his had him careening on the couch, filling himself up to the brim and a loud, broken moan slipping past his red, pouty lips. The boy couldn't be disappointed anymore once this session was done with the image embedded in his mind—he might as well climax dreaming about that godly creation during those lonely nights, his whole being satiated even if the other side of his bed remained cold.

"Look how thick Daddy's cock is yet you can't have it because you are a dirty naughty slut." Oddly, the boy’s pride was boosted, knowing he could be seen nice and clear and his show was worthy when the male spat onto his palm before rubbing it against the hardened girth. "This could have been your saliva, your boycunt could have sucked this cock in like the thirsty fuckhole it is." The tempting thick lips then curved up into a sly simper as he brought the free hand up and teasingly flicked his tongue along the digits. "I would coat your fingers like this, and forced them inside of you, and you would come so hard for me because that's what you are; a needy whore that always needs his hole filled." His voice has dropped a few notes lower, growling alike, as he focused the camera on his erection again, hips bucking slightly as if about to plunge into Sehun.

He listened attentively as the other drawled out the things he'd do to him and showered him with humiliation; he could picture it vividly just from the sole dirty nothingness. His gaze riveted on the glistening of his fingers as they pumped his puckered hole eagerly, drops of moisture leaking from the slit of his throbbing cock and dripping onto the material beneath, successfully earning an impatient groan from the man. Sehun’s eyes hooded and his pupils became a shade darker when the other angled the camera closer to his pulsating rod. His mouth watered at the sight, wanting nothing more but a taste. And, with the situation he was in at that moment, the frustrated cry that tore its way out of his lungs simultaneously with a hard thrust knocking him down.

The pitch of his stomach grumbled at that rough push of the hand, it has hit a sensitive spot, as he collapsed forwards, ass raised higher - the scenes painted itself lively on his hooded lids, just how satisfying it would feel to have those thick fingers gripping his thin hips and sinking into his flesh deeply, as he's rocked back and forth at a steady, maybe destructive, pace, tight hole pounded from behind until his limbs weakened and his face pressed onto the mattress stained with his sperm.

"Where is the adorable pink vibrator you love, princess? Fuck yourself on it and imagine it is Daddy's rock hard cock."

God how it felt good, his whole being body singing and quivering while his mind coming up with various scenarios about how he'd fuck him into oblivion and leave his marks on his skin, but along that was the desperation to have the real thing–the scorching organ now enclosed in a rough hand made him delirious with want and need. And, at the prospect of imagining his sex toy to be the male's substitute, even though he loved it, it sounded as displeasing as having to not cum at all.

But it would do, Sehun supposed, he didn't want to disappoint or disobey. So, Sehun sat up again and pulled back from his hole before leaning towards the camera, the lower half of his face face visible as he sucked on his stained fingers then tugged them back out with a wet pop. "I don't think this will feel like the real thing, Daddy, but I will try not to disappoint." Grinning cheekily, he disappeared from the screen and padded to his room for the required vibrator.

He knew, even the way he moved was effortlessly clumsy and it screamed inexperienced but he just couldn't care less. It was why _peach_ had gained a number of followers in the first place and probably what kept the man going on, pumping and stroking his massive length, till Sehun was on the screen again, turning towards him this time, alabaster chest exposed with the unbuttoned shirt, adding to the heavenly sight of the enormous toy. "Of course it doesn't feel as good as daddy's cock. It is your punishment, baby." His mouth watered as the device slipped inside him much too easily, a faint squelching noise could be heard as his hips slammed down onto it and spilled lewdness just how this _kai _deus__ seemed to love it. "Daddy will make sure to film it when he fucks your pretty ass. You should fucking see how disgusting you are, oozing loads on a damn vibrator. So filthy."

He let out a light cackle, bending both legs before him and spreading them open. Wetting his fingers wet and using them to toy with his entrance, his free hand turned on the vibrator at a low rate. An airy gasp was elicited due to the coldness of the first wave of pulses. "I would like to choke on your cock, you know, Daddy? That's just how much of a good boy I am." Sehun said, humming when he nudged the device in a few inches. "I'd ask for you to fuck my mouth harder the way you like it. I'll be your obedient cockwhore, Daddy. Use me as much as you want, I'm yours to destroy." And just as he uttered the last words, his back arched gracefully and a prolonged whine slithering past the seam of his tiers. "O—oh, fuck. Daddy... you're– you're so big..."

Curses gritted through clenched teeth, the male subconsciously pushed himself away from the screen, rendering both his face and his lap on the screen, yet he seemingly decided to just hell with it, letting the boy witness the pleasured expression of his, how dark and devilish his eyes are at the performance. "Let's not abandon your adorable junior, baby. See how the little thing is pebbled hard and just dying to have my mouth sucking it off until it releases sweetness?" He flashes another lust-filled grin at the submissive, jerking off at a more vigorous pace, veins prominent on his shaft and white precome forming on the slit. The unoccupied hand closed around one of the balls as he leaned back on the seat, teeth trapping the lower lip but still unable to prevent husky groans from filling the room up, in tandem with Sehun’s wanton moans.

Sehun did nothing but to listen, almost speechless (and it was once again a first since he had done all the talking in his previous live actions) at the way the gaze on him was heavy with lust even through the screen and sending shivers running down his spinal cord, his walls fluttering around the vibrator. He wondered if the man could feel the way he wanted him at the moment, and imagined what it would really feel like to have those fantasies granted.

"Damn sure I will destroy you, beautiful. You are my cumdumpster and we will fuck until your hole, your face, your chest, all are full of my sperm." He offered another sly smirk, knowing Sehun could see him just as clear, osseous wrist twisting lightly just to flick some of his precome off before leaning in with a shameless grin, he mouthed each syllables slowly, emphasizing at the harsh words and emitting a deep growl at the end. "I will fucking use you like a sex doll and slam my cock inside of you until you plead me to stop and pass out."

His chest heaved, a palm shakiliy encasing his own cock and squeezing it as rough as he could, bottom lip wedged between his teeth in order to suppress the whimpers bubbling in the back of his throat. "Mmh, Daddy, I would want nothing but you using my body like a whore that I am. Mark my body as yours and I will wear them proudly for you." He raised his hips up then, digging the other end of the vibrator on the crack between the mats and getting on both knees to ride the toy at a steady pace with his mewls high-pitched. The particularly deep penetration of the large-sized toy into the slick hole didn't go unnoticed, and he snatches the chance to degrade his poor self, as if the things he has spilled since the beginning weren't sufficient. "I'll bounce like this on your lap while you fill me up. I'd ask you to choke me and pull on my hair until I scream your name. But I won't ask you to stop until you're satisfied with me, Daddy. I’ll do what you tell me to do, I'll let you fuck me however and wherever you want and I’ll still love it."

Sehun couldn’t remember the most recent time he was this hard, or if he has ever been, but strings of groans escaped his lips as his erection almost became painful. The girth was scalding hot in his grip as he pumped it in frustration, pleasure based on the vivid descriptions from their excessively dirty talk. They work in rhythm. The man’s hold moved along the length every time Sehun sucked the device in, and it almost felt like he was slamming his thick cock inside him. It would be heavenly; the velvet rubbing against the veins and making it easier to move and fuck him senseless. It was weird, because as Sehun was aware of his libido and constant needs, he has never wished for someone to rip his clothes off and devour him inside out this much. As the movements went wild, parts of the face he has been trying to hide were on the screen, briefly though, then disappeared just as quickly. But the dominant apprently was able to make out a dainty mouth that was indeed perfect to be ruined, a straight nose and a pair of smooth cheeks. "So pretty, you are. Daddy will make you even prettier. Putting a collar around your lovely neck and pulling you along wherever we go – will you never stop being so thirsty for Daddy? Look at how your cock is twitching and dripping."

Sehun cried out, licking his mouth wet as moans torn from him were loud enough for the neighbors to hear, and fuck, why did he never get someone who could make him squirm and whimper like this? It was utterly beautiful and overwhelming that his imaginations became as clear as day with the man’s whole form visible for him to fantasize about, succumbing him in the state of pleasure he had yet to feel before. Sehun could've been the one watching the other and not the other way around. curses fell past his lips, ring muscles convulsing and eyes shutting themselves tightly in a mixture of pain and bliss.

"Oh, fuck– ah, Daddy. you're so fucking deep inside me. I feel so stretched—it's so g-good... I'm– I'm so close, Daddy. Please don't stop." He practically begged, a hand still gripping onto his erection. The shade of his complexion has grown flush from their joined activity, body hot and tight walls struggling to take the vibrator as fast as before because of the contracting pressure on his belly. But he stayed put to catch his breath, prolongating the euphoria a little longer, his clouded orbs never leaving the male who was continuing to pleasure himself by watching him, elaborating on the things he would do if they’d get to meet someday. How Sehun wished for it to come true, for this man to stay true to his words and make these fantasies out of his reach become a reality, for a chance to follow every order until he consumed every fiber of Sehun’s being.

He'd never wanted anyone to own him the way he said it; he thought he would never find anyone–but he might've concluded too soon. Sehun forgot how tired he was before as his adrenaline sky-rocketed at the sight of the latter’s hardened cock weeping come for him and doubled his efforts while letting the pleas spill from his parted lips. “I'll wear the collar you put around my- my throat proudly and I'll tell them that I’m yours and no one else's." Sehun’s response was turning to a breathy whisper, his mind hazy with lust and mouth agape whilst muttering 'yes, yes, yes!' as his response to the questions, all of his attention paid to the man and willing his hips to pick up the speed, the knot in his belly twisting.

"I’ll grab your hair and yank on it, princess. And hold on it tightly as you squirm in pleasure- yeah, like that." The pumping of the male’s hand also went frantic. "Come for Daddy. Loads. Imagine it is Daddy's thick rod destroying your fuck hole instead of this stiff, cold toy, Daddy's fingers working on your cock instead of your dull hands." He paused, settling to squeezing the shaft to force the release down to the engorged head. "Come, my little whore. "

Head thrown back in bliss, Sehun still sensed drops of white tainting the couch filthily, but he insisted on not stopping, his orgasm close—intense and dirty but he didn't care—if his Daddy wanted him to come for him, he would.

Sehun’s orgasm had him screaming, walls writhing as white seed spilled from his length and broken gasps resounded uncontrollably, knees weakening and spine arching until. Fingers helplessly sank into the mat—as it was the only means of support—to anchor himself from this ecstasy, waves after waves attacking him and leaving him a moaning mess on his stained couch. "Oh—oh, fuck.. Daddy..."

The man had his lips pressed into a thin line as he also reached his climax with a muffled grunt and one last jerk on the cock, he ejaculated onto the screen, spurts of milky white shot out of the tip, and subconsciously directed the rays of sperm on Sehun’s live video. At the same time, Sehun collapsed, messed and wrecked. The boy couldn’t help but imagine he was here to plunge his cock inside of him and help him ride the orgasm then spill his seed right in the warm, slick cavern.

Satiated when he came down from that delicious high, Sehun hummed and tugged the vibrator away, whining when he felt the emptiness inside him again before fondling with his limb cock, easily coating his digits in his sperm. He did realize that in the position he was in—elbow digging on the plush mat, legs parted widely, fingers toying with himself, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated and raven hair in disarray—his face was probably visible, but he could care less about the repercutions.

 **kaideus:** _let's do it again sometimes, baby. remember to clean yourself. daddy should buy you some more toys. kitten ears and butt plugs and such, hm?_

Sehun only perked up when the video was cut off and noticed the message he'd sent.  Frowning a little, he languidly ended the feed as well. However, at the thought of him wanting to talk to him again, he brightened up, excited to say the least as he rolled over for his discarded pants, ignoring the stickiness here and there—too tired from school and that unforgettable session—he ended up taking a nap before he even realized it.

 

* * *

 

**e n d**

[ask.fm](http://ask.fm/Apple0723) [twitter](https://twitter.com/dxlliances)

**Author's Note:**

> 4700 words of pure shamelessness b y e


End file.
